what they dont know wont make me kill them
by inofaerie
Summary: when a new squad is added to the gotei thirteen the soul society finds itself being twisted in to madness some people are lovestruck and some not sure about turning evil or not! but what is with this new captain and her past with gin and byakuya...
1. the new captain!

hey hey! this is my first story so dont get all stressy with me 'kay!

i'm gonna rate it m just because the bad language and naughty refernces and maybe yaoi references (no raunchiness:3)

kay kay! heres the character profiles (ill start writing the actual story on chapter 2)

well this contains too may pairings to list but ill list the ones i can remember right now :3 :byakuyaxOC ginxOC kenpachixOC kiraxOC ishidaxOC renjixOC byakuyaxrenji ginxkira kiraxrenji (damn im making this sound like an orgy ;3)

The first squad captain stood up to reveal what he had called all of the other captains to a meeting for "Other captains,we ave been considering this for a long time and i have chosen a person to take place as the new captain of the gotei... her name is shirou and she has accepted the role of the new fourteenth squad captain , so from now on we shall be the gotei 14... gather your squad so we can present her to the whole of the soul society"

the first squad captain rose once again to the whole of the gotei 13 "i am assuming you are all wondering what wh brought you here for" he said to them all a wave of whispers fluttered aross the audience "we are here to present to you the new captain of the new squad we have all decided to create,it will be called the 14th squad and it will specialise in animal related attacks because of the sudden increase in strange mutants hollows that have been merging people in to mixes of animal and soul,actually in fact the new captain has even been victim to one of these strange hollows (yes i made up the whole mutant hollow thing),her name is shirou tanizaki,treat her with repect as you would do to any noble person, shirou you may come out".He glanced at a door near him as a woman exited it,all eyes were drawn towards her and her HUGE brown and white wings coming from her back, she had long pale pale blue hair tied in a low ponytail that reached down to the back of her knees and she had big bright blue eyes.

She walked over to the first squad captain and he handed her a captains jacket that had the symbol for 14 on the back."I believe that shirou has already selected her vice captain.Shirou sighed and said "Kanako you know who you are" she said in a deep slightly annoyed tone as a girl with short dark brown hair and a long fringe and black cat ears and a tail walked and stood next to her.They stared daggers at each other and the audience whispered more.The first squad captain handed kanako a vice captain arm band." you may now all return to your normal duties" he announced and the audience left just after he said it."Shirou and kanako the 6th and 3rd squad captains and vice captains will lead you to your new squad headquarters" said the 1st squad captain "why them?" shirou asked "they volunteered" he replied,shirou sighed and the 1st squad captain went to get them.

The first squad captain had got the 3rd and 6th squad captains and they were leading them to the 14th squad headquarters "wait a minute,i just had a thought does anyone actually know where the new headquarters are?" said the blonde haired vice captain of the 3rd squad "well youre supposed to be leading us" said kanako in a super annoyed tone "WELL I DIDNT EVEN FUCKING VOLUNTEER I WAS FREAKIN DRAGGED ALONG!" yelled the hot headed 6th squad vice captain "WILL YOU SHUT UP" shirou yelled at him and slapped him round the face.Renji attempted to hit her back but the 6th squad captain kicked him round the head and caused him to pass out "still as violent as ever" the 6th squad captain said to her with a frown on his face "shut up byakuya" shirou said to him "yep same as ever the 3rd squad captain said to her with his usual sadistic grin on his face "shut up gin" shirou said to him looking even madder than before.Kanako edged away towards the 3rd and (the body of) the 6th squad vice captains.She poked renjis body to see if he was still conscious,he twitched but she ahd no reply "you might wanna leave him be" said the 3rd squad vice captain "he drools while he sleeps" he said with a smile on his face.Kanako giggled in reply "hi my names kira" he said to her "hi" she said to him.Meanwhile byakuya,gin and shirou had started a mega argument "SHUT UP THIS JACKET DOES NOT MAKE ME LOOK FAT" shirou yelled in gins face "didnt say it did" gin said before laughing maliciously "YOU IMPLIED IT" she screamed again before trying to punch his face.He dodged the blow and hit her hard enough on the chest to knock her over.Byakuya just stood shaking his head in disagreement."stop" byakuya said quietly to gin and shirou "i have paperwork to do and i believe that shirou has to find her new office" he added "true" gin said "well we can continue this later" he said and licked his lips "its a date" shirou said "oh but before i go shinsou, ikorose" he said and his sword shot in the direction of shirou and it stabbed in to her shoulder causing blood to pour from her shoulder,he retrieved hid sword and walked in the direction of his squads headquarters.Kira had rushed to shirous side to see if she was okay "kira!" gin said as he walked away kira sighed "i guess i have to go" he said to kanako and waved goodbye to her,she waved back and came to check her capatins shoulder wound.Byakuya came and crouched next to shirou "still as reckless" he said "i dont really care what you have to say right now " shirou snapped back at him and slowly stood up.She started to limp in the direction of the 4th squad headquarters.Kanako sighed "uh...i'll have her contact you i guess.." kanako said quickly to byakuya and ran to her captains side.Byakuya watched them walk in to the distance and sighed with irritation.

and thats it for the first cahpter of my bleach fanfic its not to great yet but it will get better as it progresses kay kay! keep reading! send your reviews please!


	2. byakuya's secret weakness!

yay the second chapter! please enjoy kay kay! the pairings and stuff are in the first chapter so if ya want to know them just read the first chapter!

Shirou woke up in a hospital bed in the fourth division headquarters,she glanced around the room "thank god youre awake captain" said a unfamilliar voice.Shirou swirved her head and saw a girl with long bright pink hair tipped bright green,she had a smile upon her face "you passed out on your way to the headquarters and kanako said she had to meet with someone named kira so i carried you here" she said happily "thank you" shirou said quietly,she looked at her shoulder and saw that it was bandaged up "did you do this" she asked the girl and she pointed at her bandage "yes i did " the girl said "you didnt have to" shirou said "well i just wanted to protect captain" she said with a big grin on her face.Shirou smiled very faintly

"are you in the fourth squad?" she asked

"no actually im in the fourteenth squad" she answered,she came into the light some more to reveal a pair of green and pink butterfly wings and a pair of antannae,the girl smiled at her captain and flapped her wings to show they were real

"i'm miffuelle!" the girl said and helld out her hand,shirou shook her hand and sat up in her bed.

"can you stand?"

"yeah im fine"

" i saw you get attacked by the 3rd squad captain,he's allways scared me its that smile..." miffuelle said and shuddered then giggled

"yeah me too" shirou replied and then she started to climb out of her bed

"do you want me to show you where our headquarters is?" miffuelle asked

"you know where it is?"

"yup,yup! i spent hours finding it!"

"okay then"

Shirou and miffuelle left shirou's hospital room and miffuelle started to lead the way to the headquarters,shirou paused as they passed renjis hospital room

"you okay there captain?" miffuelle questioned

"yeah i'm fine"

"okay then!"

Miffuelle led shirou past the 13th squad headquarters and just passed it were the 14th squad headquarters

"thank you miffuelle" shirou thanked and she entered her new office and sat on her desk causing paperwork to fall on the floor

"kay i'll see you later captain i have training to do!"

"bye" shirou said contently,miffuelle waved goodbye and walked off down the hall,shirou let her hair down and when it was down it reached to he bottom of her ankles she braided her hair into a long plait and coiled it into a bun on top her head.

Later on shirou walked down to the office of the sixth squad captain and she knocked on his office door

"you may enter" she heard him say from behind the door, she opened the door and waved to say hi

"what do you want?" he said in an annoyed tone as he glanced at her

"nothing i'm just bored let me braid your hair"

"no"

"please? you know you enjoy it well at least you used to.." shirou said with a wide grin on her face

"no i didnt you made me let you"

"did not" she said playfully, she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest against his back, he just continued doing paperwork and just ignored her

"dont ignore me meanie! i said im bore amuse me"

"no im busy"

"you suck"

"..."

"fine i'm gonna go tell people you have a crush on renji"

"dont"

"why?"

"..."

"fine then" she sat behind him and started to braid his hair

"dont you have paperwork to do?"

"uh-huh"

"then why arent you doing it?"

"beacause that is what MADE me bored" byakuya sighed in reply and she giggled girlishly and pounced on him causing the paperwork to fall off the desk,she just giggled more

"was it neccessary that you do that?"

"of course"

"ugh i'm leaving"

"you know i'll just follow you" byakuya frowned at this comment,shirou smiled and said

"still as stressy as ever but... i wonder if you still have the same weakness..."

"dont even try"

"oh i think i will..."

"no"

"yes" and before he could reply she pounced on top of him again causing him to fall with her landing on top of him,she roughly put her hands under his armpits and started tickling him rapidly and unexpectedly byakuya burst into a fit of giggles as he tried to push her off of him but just as byakuya was about to give up renji burst through the door "capatain what the fuck is going on in here..." he said as he opened the door,he opened the door to see shirou lying on top of byakuya with her hand down his shirt

"WOAH! at least warn me if youre gonna screw the new captain in your office..."

"this is NOT what it looks like" byakuya said frantically trying to stop renji from spreading rumors about him and the new captain

"soooooo she wasnt on top of you with her hands down your shirt..."

"well okay she was but she was tickling me..."

"that sounds so wrong" shirou said

"renji raised an eyebrow and swiftly ran down the hall"

"OH FUCK!" byakuya yelled and ran off after renji

"FUCKING HELL IF YOU SPREAD ANYTHING I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" he added,shirou watched the show and laughed out loud and said to herself "this could be fun"

kay that was cahpter two!but i think i'm gonna go to bed now it is 1 am so please review and i'll try to add more tommorow!


End file.
